How Could She?
by Random Dice
Summary: "How could you?" Regina's pale face swims in Emma's mind as she ran from the Mayor's home. She choked back tears that threatened to spill across her face. She couldn't do that here, she couldn't let that woman get the satisfaction of seeing her cry.


**Title:** How Could She?  
**Fandom:** Once Upon a Time  
**Pairings:** Swan Queen, Evil Charming (is what I think it's called)  
**Rating:** T (for cutting, nothing to graphic)  
**Spoilers:** Not so much, but maybe some.  
**Summary: **"How could you?" Regina's pale face swims in Emma's mind as she ran from the Mayor's home. She choked back tears that threatened to spill across her face. She couldn't do that here, she couldn't let that woman get the satisfaction of seeing her cry.  
**Author's Note:** Not my best, but...A prompt from Tumblr: _Heres a prompt Emma catches Regina trying to seduce david and reacts badly ( gets drunk .. cuts )_  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

/

"How could you?" Regina's pale face swims in Emma's mind as she ran from the Mayor's home. She choked back tears that threatened to spill across her face. She couldn't do that here, she couldn't let that woman get the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She heard her name being yelled and moved quicker to her car.

The clacking of heels sounded louder behind her, but she paid no attention to it. The blonde opened the door to her bug and locked it so the Mayor couldn't enter after her. "Emma-" She jammed the keys into the ignition and slammed on the gas to fast, the gears in the small vehicle whined highly. She made the mistake of looking in her rearview mirror and her heart crumpled into dust at seeing David with his arms wrapped around Regina, who still stared after her.

She stormed into the apartment she shared with Mary Margret and headed straight for the kitchen. Ripping cabinet doors open, Emma pushed glasses off the shelf to reach back and grab a bottle of tequila that was only ever used in this kind of situation. Twisting the cap, she raised the clear glass to her lips and chugged, a numbness bubbled in her body as the burn coated her throat.

Tugging the bottle away from her mouth, her eyes began to itch as tears gathered, only held up by her eyelids. She swiped furiously at her cheeks when she felt the wetness fall. "Goddamn it." Emma swore. She took another swig of the tequila and a sob rose from her chest. Emma dropped to the floor and hung her head.

_She_ had caused all of this. _She _forced Emma's hand and Emma's heart to do things that the blonde was fine with never doing. Emma didn't _want_ her heart to skip a beat when she saw Regina. Emma didn't _want_ her mouth to dry out when Regina spoke to her. Emma didn't _want_ herself to turn to goo at the mere thought of Regina. Emma didn't want it, but the brunette gave her no choice.

And now Emma was dealing with the fall out.

She lifted the bottle by its neck and threw it as hard as she could at the nearest wall. Emma cried out and curled into her self on the floor as the tequila hit brick and broke both the bottle and the wall. She felt a familiar sting in arm when she laid down. Glancing, she saw she rested her body on the shards of glass from the cups she pushed down a moment ago.

Her fingers grappled at a large curve of translucent and she immediately pressed it to her skin, relishing in the physical pain. This she could deal with. The blood didn't bother her, it never had, it only reminded her of apples and in turn Regina.

She drew lines down her forearm, giving each a reason why it was there.

_She cheated._

Another.

_She lied. _

And another.

_She said she loved me._

And another.

_She ruined us._

And another.

_I hate her for fucking making me love her._

She released the makeshift blade from her grasp and let it tumble to the ground. The scarlet splattered in perfect circles on the kitchen floor. Her body shook and it was all she could do to still herself. Her arm was red and sticky with blood. It dripped down round in her skin and smudged itself into her jeans.

Emma vaguely heard the front door open and Mary Margret calling her, but she didn't respond, not even when the short haired woman was in her face and holding onto her arm with a dishrag from the sink. She didn't answer her questions or help her when the schoolteacher dragged her out into the living room.

All she could do, all she could think was:

_How could she do this to me?_

_End_


End file.
